Wolves of Jalanthar
by Blackstaff
Summary: On the way home from a business trip, Shadimir and friends are drawn to the town of Jalanthar where they help an innocent town protect their children against the Wolves...Read and Review if you want
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Storm Cormmanth hummed a soft tune as he skinned the rabbit he had caught earlier in the day. Elder Storm Cormmanth, who was only in his mid thirties, was one of the councilmen in the small town of Jalanthar. He was a tall slender gentleman with dark brown curly hair and tanned skin. Like most of the rangers, trappers, and hunters who lived in Jalanthar, Storn wore tan leather breeches, a light green cotton shirt, and brown leather boots.

After skinning the rabbit, Elder Storn cleaned the knife and placed it inside his boot. He brushed the warm sweat from his brow and looked up into the clear blue sky. Autumn was about to begin in Fauern, as the leaves were starting to turn red.

Storn Cormmanth directed his eyes to the dirt road in front of his house. A little man in red robes ran into the street and screamed," The Wolves are coming! The Wolves are coming!"

The elder watched as the man in red quickly silenced himself and then ran towards the temple of Mielikki. His eyes caught the site of the townspeople walking to the spot where the man in red had just decreed that the Wolves would be returning to Jalanthar.

He could see the worried looks on the faces of the mothers who now held their children close to their bosom. The mothers who had heard the stories about the Wolves and the mothers who remembered the last time the Wolves came to Jalanthar.

One of the townspeople, a man about the same age as Storn, looked at the elder and asked," What do we do sir?"

"We will hold a town meeting," Storn answered, looking down the road. He noticed a large white banner tied to a tree that carried a message.

It read: _The Wolves are coming in 7 days_

The message was written in blood.

The twelve members of Jalanthar's counsel met in the old school building near the edge of town. Elder Storn Cormmanth stood in front of the rest of the council, looking into the eyes of the other members. Many of them had lost their children to the Wolves when they last came.

"As most of you had seen earlier today, the Wolves have declared that they are returning to our beloved town," Storn stated in his deep voice. "The last time the Wolves came was twenty years ago. For all of you who remember, they came in like a raging storm and took many of our children away from us. I believe that they have returned to take the children once again. We can not let this happen."

"What are we going to do?" asked a mother of two young children.

"Surely we can't just let them take our kids," shouted a father of an infant boy.

Storn Cormmanth kept silent for a moment, then continued," From what our scouts told us last time, is that the Wolves take our children into the Nether Mountains. However, our scouts couldn't track the Wolves past the entrance into the mountain."

"I saw we fight!" yelled a grizzled voice from the back of the room.

Storn Cormmanth looked towards the back, spotting Badel, leader of the Arident Legion in Jalanthar. In his early fifties, Badel was a tall man with light grey hair and broad shoulders. He was wearing the same leathers that Storn was wearing and carried a long sword at his side. "We have to protect the children."

We tried to stand up and fight last time," said a mother of twins," and they still took the children.

"How can we be sure that they will be coming?" asked one man who was skeptical about the return of the Wolves," Maybe it's some prank."

Just as the man finished his sentence, the druidess Ophila slowly walked inside the room unnoticed. She was a beautiful elven woman with olive skin and light brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She wore brown leathers and held a large maul that bore the image of an oaf leaf in the middle of the handle. "The Wolves will be coming," she announced in a soft angelic voice, which no one seemed to hear.

The members of the council began to murmur and mumble amongst themselves-that is-until Ophila made a coughing noise that made everyone cease their discussions and focus their attention on her. "As I was saying, the Wolves are coming in seven days. Last night Silvanus came to me as I lay in deep reverie. He told me that they will be coming but that their numbers will not be as great as last time. The god of nature also told me that the are not alone in our fight."

The council sat back in their chairs, each of their faces decorated with confusion and worry. Ophila continued," He told me that in three days, four heroes will enter our town. Their leader will have silver hair. He said that they will come and aid us in our fight against the Wolves. Maybe even discovering who sends these monsters upon our town."

The mother of the twins looked up at Ophila. "How do we be sure that these people will help us protect our babies? How can we trust them?"

Ophila nodded. "I understand your questions Lady Breanna, but I will tell you that when Silvanus showed me these four, I recognized the man with silver hair. His father came here twenty years ago and fought against the Wolves. Now it looks like that his son has come to help save the town against the Wolves."

Storn looked at Ophila. He could see the sadness that was starting to fill her eyes.

He then took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the council. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm up for fighting the Wolves, whether or not these heroes will come and aid us or not. I will not stand back while they snatch the children away from their parents."

Badel gave a cheer, declaring that he and his men would be participating in the battle.

Once again, Storn looked at the rest of the council. After a moment of awkward silence, the other members of the council agreed to join in the fight.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The undead hunter Shadimir gazed up a the clear sky. He parted his lips in a smile as he turned his head, watching his friends Jepetto, Deidra, and Aliyah pack up their camp. After making sure that no one was looking, he put on a white cotton shirt and leather breeches.

"Are you going to stand there just looking at the sky, or are you going to help us?" asked Aliyah asked with a smile as she finished packing her tent. She was tall and slender with long blond hair. Her right eye was a hazel color, but her left eye had no color.

Shadimir turned to his sister in law, running his fingers through his silver hair that was at ear length. He heard a soft buzzing sound coming from Aliyah's left eye as it was moving around in a circle.

Before she said anything more to Shadimir, Aliyah turned to the deep gnome Jepetto, who was wearing his green-lense goggles and a brown leather overcoat. "Jepetto, it's doing it again."

Jepetto looked over at Aliyah, quickly seeing her left eye moving in fast circles. He had made the eyes for Aliyah after she had lost her original eye in a fight against a monk named Karin. When she had placed her newly made eye in her skull, not only could she see better out of her left eye than before, but she also noticed that she could see through invisibility, and secret doors.

The svirfneblin chanted a word and tapped the left eye. The eye quickly stopped and Aliyah smiled.

She thanked Jepetto, then turned her attention back other her brother in law. "Do you want to help out or not?"

"Oh leave him alone Aliyah," the halfling Deidra, who wore brown leather armor, called out from behind a pile of dry firewood. She had tied her dark brown hair up in a bun and smiled. "Let Shadimir enjoy the sun. After all while we were shopping and laughing it up in Sundabar, he was cooped up inside of a hot and dark building."

Shadimir laughed as he felt a cool breeze brush up against his back.

For the past two weeks, he and his companions had been in the city of Sundabar on business. While his fellow travelers were walking around the city, soaking up the sites and sun, Shadimir had stayed at the palace, carving a large marble statue of Mielikki for the town's ruler Helm Dwarffriend. Each day Shadimir would wake up, eat breakfast, then go to work alone inside of a quiet room. Each night when he went to bed, he would think about his wife Stephanie and his three children. His oldest daughter Dalla was now studying under the tutelage under Lady Danica Bonaduce. Then there were the twins Jacen and Andreya, who where just over a year old.

Helm Dwarffriend had thanked the undead hunter for the statue, paying him a small sack of gold. Shadimir had tried to refuse, but the ruler of Sundabar had made sure the man who carved the beautiful statue left town with his payment.

Shadimir and his friends had left Sundabar three days ago, traveling down the Moon Pass through the mountains. They had just made camp along the outskirts of the small town known as Jalanthar.

"If we travel far enough, we can make it to Everlund by nightfall," Shadimir said calmly as he placed on his elven chain armor over his shirt and pants then went to help Aliyah with some of the packing.

Aliyah smiled, but her magical eye moved slightly left, detecting movement several feet away from the camp. "Looks like we have some company," she said in a quiet voice that was a little bit over a whisper. She quickly strapped on her studded leather over her body and drew her scimitars.

Shadimir picked up his magical bastard sword Gabriel and his enchanted light mace.

"You might as well come out of hiding," the undead hunter called out in a loud voice.

From behind a large group of rocks left of the camp, three muscular drow elves dressed in grey armor. Two of them were male and one of them male, and they began walking towards the camp. The female's grey eyes were looking straight at Jepetto.

A shiver went through the deep gnome's skin. He had back experiences with dark elves in the past. "I think she wants to talk to you Shadimir," Jepetto remarked in a nervous voice, taking off his goggles.

"You gnome, come here," The female drow demanded in a loud voice," I will not deal with filthy humans or runt halflings."

Shadimir noticed the white spider painted on the female's chest piece. He quickly identified it as a symbol of Lolth, the Queen of Spiders. "Don't worry Jepetto, I'll back you up," Shadimir whispered as he and his deep gnome companion walked towards the drow.

"Can...can we help you?" Jepetto asked nervously.

The drow female eyed Shadimir once more, but only for a second, then looked at Jepetto. "I am Izabella. We have been tracking some riders in grey armor who have come through this area. They came into our city and took something very important to us."

Jepetto bit his lip, then looked up at Shadimir, who shrugged his shoulders. The gnome looked back at the drow. "We haven't seen any riders coming through here. If you want..." he stopped talking when he saw a small black spider crawling towards his feet.

Since he was a small child, Jepetto had hated spiders.

When he saw the black arachnid crawling on the ground, all thoughts of diplomacy left the deep gnome's mind.

He quickly jumped on the spider, crushing it with his leather boots.

"KILL THEM!" the drow female shouted as she drew her two long swords. She swung both blades at the deep gnome's head, but Shadimir stepped forward, swinging Gabriel at her right side. Using her quick reflexes, Izabella brought her blades down, parrying Gabriel's strike. She then stabbed Shadimir's left shoulder with one of her swords, piercing through his armor.

Aliyah and Deidra ran forward, each taking on one of the males. Aliyah snapped her scimitars forward. stabbing both of her weapons deeply into her foe's sides, then pulled them out, watching him drop.

Deidra moved left then sprang forward with her daggers upward. The drow male sword dodged both daggers and stepped back.

The halfling quickly moved right, avoiding a slash attack by the drow she was fighting. She then dipped left, and snapped her wrist forward, her dagger flying from her hand and soaring into the drow's windpipe. He cursed the halfling before he fell.

Shadimir and Izabella's blade's continued to dance. Jepetto had moved out of the way, but tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.

The silver hair hunter felt blood seep from the small shoulder wound the drow female had given him.

Izabella moved left, bringing her swords down in a cross-cut at almost blinding speed, but Shadimir had moved just as fast, the sharp blade of Gabriel deflecting both of the drow female's attacks.

Izabella stepped back, but her eyes caught the undead hunter bringing his sword in from the right. The drow female snapped her left hand forward, the long sword making a loud clang upon impact with Gabriel's edge.

The force of Izabella's parry caused Shadimir to spin in a circle. The hunter used his momentum to bring his mace hard across the drow female's jaw. He then drove Gabriel deeply through her stomach and pulled it out in one quick motion.

The blow from the hunter's mace shattered parts of Izabella's jaw. She dropped her weapons and dropped to her knees, holding her bleeding stomach. "Finish it," she cried in drow tongue.

Shadimir stood there holding his weapons. He walked up to the drow female, then once again drove Gabriel through her stomach, ending her life.

After he pulled Gabriel from her body, Shadimir turned away.

He didn't like killing, but we wouldn't just stand there while someone was going to murder his friend.

"Well I guess that was good exercise," commented Aliyah as she brought the bodies of the two male drow over by the female drow. Shadimir nodded, then looked at Jepetto, who was being helped by Deidra.

Normally Jepetto wouldn't just stand still in a fight, but something about drow just scared the deep gnome to death.

He started to walk over to his friend when he heard a noise coming from around the camp. "Not again," the undead hunter spat as he held his weapons at his side.

"Please we mean no hard," answered a soft voice," we just wanted to see who you are."

The owner of the voice was a beautiful little blond girl with slightly pointed ears, wearing a plum sundress. Behind the little girl were two young looking half orcs who appeared to be identical twins. They wore the same dark leather pants, and blue cotton shirts. They were relatively handsome-for half orcs.

"You must come to our village," the little girl said softly," everyone is waiting for you."

Shadimir, Jepetto, Aliyah, and Deidra all exchanged glances, then looked at the little girl. "What do you mean dear?" Aliyah asked the little girl.

"The druidess said that she saw you in a vision," she answered, pointing to Shadimir," and that you would help us fight the Wolves."

One of the half orcs stepped forward. Shadimir noticed that he and his twin had the same blue eyes as the little girl. "Our people sent us out here to look for you. I know it sounds strange, but you will have your questions answered if you come with us."

Shadimir nodded and they all began walking to Jalanthar.

Deidra looked at the little girl, then up at the half orcs, also noticing that they had the same color of eyes. "Are you all related?" she asked curiously.

"I am Ansil," answered the half orc standing next to Aliyah," and this is my brother Hansil. The little girl is our niece Lorlei. Her parents died a few months ago at the hands of orcs, as did ours. My brother and I work at the school house to help take care of her."

The halfling bowed her head. "I see."

Aliyah walked next to Ansil, her left eye moving up and down as she looked at him. "So who are these Wolves anyways?"

Ansil didn't answer, but Hansil responded in a calm voice," They are monsters, and they kidnap children and take them away. When they came to Jalanthar twenty years ago, they took our uncle Jansil and injured our mother Mollie."

"I'm sorry," Aliyah said in a quiet voice.

A few feet in the back, Shadimir walked side by side with Jepetto. He noticed the sorrowful look on the deep gnome's face. "Are you going to be all right? If it's about the spiders, don't worry about it. You want to know how many I had to kill for Alustriel?" He patted Jepetto's back. "Help me Shadimir, I'm the all powerful mage of Silverymoon. I can fight Princes of Shade and Sammaster, but I can't even stand up to a little spider," he added in his impression of Alustriel's voice.

Jepetto smiled at his friend's attempt to cheer him up. "You're going to pay for that."

Shadimir nodded," Oh I know I am, but cheering you up makes it worth the punishment."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Children and adults watched as Lorlei and her uncles walked into Jalanthar with the four strangers. Their eyes immediately looked at the man with the silver hair.

These must be the ones who will help us fight the Wolves! thought many of the townspeople.

Lorlei, Ansil, and Hansil led the four heroes to the old school house where Elder Storn Cormmanth was waiting for them.

Like many of the townspeople, Storn's eyes went to Shadimir.

The hunter looked into Storn's eyes and noted the sadness in the man's eyes.

"Welcome to Jalanthar," greeted Elder Storn in a calm voice," please let us speak inside."

Storn Cormmanth began his tale by telling about the Wolves coming to Jalanthar twenty years ago. He described their appearance; humanoids wearing old grey scale mail armor with dark green cloaks and helmets and faceguards that were each molded in an image of a wolf.

Listening to Elder Cormmanth's story about how the Wolves abducted the children, drew shivers in Shadimir's spine. His daughter Dalla and Jepetto had been kidnapped by a monk who worked for a band of tomb robbers over a year ago; the same monk who had defeated Aliyah in combat.

Shadimir had been successful in rescuing Dalla and Jepetto, but whole ordeal had made him more protective of those he cared about.

Elder Storn Cormmanth finished his story with the cryptic message and the town meeting that happened three days ago. When finished speaking, he looked at Shadimir.

"We will discuss this on our own, if that's all right with you," Shadimir said softly.

Storn nodded. "You can stay at the Crowning Cockatrice and talk there if you like. The food there is pretty food, but I must ask that I have your answer by nightfall."

Deidra smirked," If your food is as good as you say, then you should have your answer in an hour."

The Crowning Cockatrice was a well-rounded building with two floors, fourteen rooms, and a well-decorated lobby. Scattered all over the inn were heads of animals that had been caught by local hunters.

Shadimir had finished his plate of roast chicken and sighed. Aliyah's eyes both hazel and white, were observing the different heads mounted on the walls. Deidra sang a quiet song as she was examining some jewels she had bought in Sundabar. Only Jepetto seemed to be focusing on the task at hand.

He looked over at Shadimir and asked," So we're going to help these people. Aren't we?"

The undead hunter smiled and turned to his friend. "You know me too well Mirt."

"That I do Durnan," replied the deep gnome. It was one of their little private jokes they shared between them.

Shadimir looked at his friend, noticing the questioning look on his face, and set his empty plate aside. "You don't have to stay Jepetto. I know you're eager to get back to Silverymoon."

The deep gnome shook his head and looked at Shadimir with big eyes. "It's not that Shadimir," he responded. "It's just we don't know what we're up against. What are these Wolves anyways? Are they some manner of undead creatures? Are they creations of Malar? Can we really defeat them? What if the townspeople don't help us?"

Deidra stopped her signing to listen to their conversation. After the gnome was finished, the halfling said," If what I've heard about Jalanthar is true, there should be many able bodied warriors who would defend their children and their town with their lives."

Aliyah quickly added," Besides we can always ask Alustriel for help. I'm sure she, or some of the Knights of Silver could aid us."

"If she's not busy fighting the Shade or some other foe," Shadimir added. but then noticing the anger in Aliyah's face," Now don't get mad Aliyah, it was a good idea. In fact, send the message tonight if you can."

Aliyah nodded and reached for her backpack. She brought out a small silver hawk figurine, a quill, and a piece of parchment. She began to write, then stopped. "Do you think she'd send help faster if I signed your name instead of mine Shadimir?"

Shadimir shook his head and laughed. "Just write it," he then looked over at Jepetto," and you need to lighten up Jepetto. Have a drink, enjoy the scenery."

They hadn't didn't see it, but Aliyah had signed his name anyways. After folding the letter and sealing it, she rubbed the hawk figurine twice and a the figurine shifted to a full large hawk right on the table.

"Now Rowlin deliver this to Alustriel in Silverymoon," Aliyah said cheerfully. The hawk gave a delightful squawk, then grabbed the letter with his right talon and leaped off on to Aliyah's arm.

Ignoring the looks of other patrons who were staring at them, Aliyah walked over to the nearest window and Rowlin took off with, flying off into the distance.

After Rowlin flew away, Shadimir rose from his seat and walked to the door. Jepetto looked up at Shadimir," Going out for some fresh air?"

Shadimir nodded. "If Storn comes looking for us tell him that we're staying to help." Deidra, Jepetto, and Aliyah each gave a nod.

With that Shadimir walked to the door and left the Crowning Cockatrice.

Shadimir walked to a small-secluded area surrounded by trees. The grass had a light green color to it. A good spot the undead hunter said to himself as he sat down.

He reached into the pocket and pulled a small piece of scrimshaw wood and a carving knife. The knife had a sapphire hilt to it with a diamond blade. It was a gift from Regis Rumblebelly, who had suggested to Shadimir to turn his hobby of carving and sculpting into a business.

Shadimir looked up at the tree and quietly said," Hope you don't mind," then began to carve the wood.

As he carved, Shadimir thought about his family. He wondered what techniques Dalla was learning from Lady Danica today. Letters from both Cadderly and Danica assured Shadimir that his daughter was doing fine, and that she was a fast learner.

He also wondered how Stephanie was doing with the twins. His son Jacen had silver hair, just like he did, and green eyes. Andreya had blond hair like Aliyah, but she had Shadimir's blue eyes. They were both very beautiful and he missed them terribly.

When they first born, the twins would wail every night, keeping both mother and father up for hours. When Shadimir had spent the two weeks in Sundabar, he didn't feel comfortably sleeping in an area that was filled with silence.

He loved his children, this is one of the reasons why he fought evil in Fauern.

This is why he was staying to fight the Wolves. For the children.

In the shadows, two pairs of feral eyes watched as the silver haired man carved the small piece of wood.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back at the Crowning Cockatrice, some of the young rangers who had just gotten back from hunting had bought drinks for Aliyah and Deidra. Normally, Aliyah would be a little worried about her left eye scaring away the attention, but one of the young rangers complimented it, saying that it made her look exotic, which made her blush.

Aliyah and Deidra weren't the only ones who had drinks bought for them.

Sitting two tables way, a beautiful red haired gnome with light skin named Marlene called the bartender over and asked to pay for the drink the deep gnome was going to buy.

No sooner than she did this, Jepetto called the bartender over and ordered some ale. He reached into his pocket and placed two copper on the table, but the bartender told Jepetto that the drink was already paid for by the beautiful gnome lady two tables down.

Jepetto turned around, seeing Marlene sitting alone at her table. Her amber eyes looked up in his direction and she smiled.

Feeling a little embarrassed, he turned away. She was very pretty, he thought. "What should I do?" he muttered under his breath.

A small, but firm hand gripped Jepetto's left shoulder. "You should go talk to her," Deidra answered with a smirk. "Buy her a drink."

Jepetto looked at the dark haired halfling, then looked back at the lady gnome who had paid for his drink.

Taking a big swig of ale, Jepetto got out of his seat and walked over to Marlene's table. For a moment, his attention fell on the cotton blue dress she was wearing.

As Jepetto stared at the dress, a small orange tabby cat ran across the floor, causing the svirfneblin to trip and fall over a chair.

Marlene, Aliyah, and Deidra all quickly left their chairs and went over to help the fallen gnome. Being the first to arrive, Marlene helped Jepetto up, brushing the dust off of his shirt.

"That was a nasty fall," she said softly. "Let's go sit down." The red haired gnome helped Jepetto over to her table. "Are you all right?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Still shaken from his fall, Jepetto smiled at her. "I'm Jepetto, would you like to share a drink with me?"

Marlene giggled and nodded. "I'm Marlene and yes I would love to share a drink with you."

Aliyah carefully placed the chair back in its rightful spot, then looked at Deidra. "Good thing this didn't break, or else we'd have to pay for it."

"Yeah right, Shadimir can pay for it, he's rich enough," Deidra remarked with a laugh.

"From what my sister has told me, he's almost rich as a Lord of Waterdeep," a sultry feminine voice said from the door.

Both the halfling and Aliyah looked at the door, seeing a tall woman wearing master crafted plate armor. They noted that the woman bore a striking resemblance to Alustriel. She had long silver hair and wore a silver holy symbol of Mielikki on her belt.

Deidra and Aliyah both knew this woman as Dove Falconhand, a Knight of Myth Drannor.

The bartender looked at the door, then went back to serving drinks.

Dove Falconhand smiled and walked over to where Aliyah and Deidra stood. "You must be Aliyah Munoz. Alustriel described you well, and you must be Deidra, the expert jeweler from the East."

Aliyah looked up at the lady ranger standing before her. "It is an honor to meet you Lady Dove. What brings you to Jalanthar?"

"Alustriel got your message and she contacted me to help you," Dove answered with a smile. She turned to the bartender and ordered a mug of ale, then turned back to Aliyah," My sister sends her regards that she couldn't help you."

Deidra looked at Aliyah and asked," Shall I bring her up to speed?" After Aliyah nodded her head, the halfling turned to Dove," Well it's like this Lady Dove Falconhand..."

After blowing the dust from the small splinters of wood from his newly carved cat figurine, Shadimir heard the snapping of twigs coming from behind him.

Dusk had approached fast. The sun was slowly descending in the dark blue sky. Shadimir turned his head and scanned the area. He saw nothing that could have caused the noise.

Then he saw it.

From several feet away, the undead hunter saw what he thought was a snow-white tiger, only it was a little smaller and its stripes were a dark blue color. It's eyes were also dark blue, and it's teeth were very sharp.

Shadimir slowly walked up to the animal. His mind told him to stay back, but his heart told him that this creature wanted to be his friend.

The creature slowly walked over to Shadimir, keeping it's dark blue eyes on the man with short silver hair. Then the animal quickened it's pace, running up to Shadimir as if he was a friend he hadn't seen in years.

Shadimir bent down to pet the animal, stroking it's white fur and scratching behind it's ears. "What are you?" Shadimir asked.

The cat purred a soft answer, but a soft angelic voice answered," That is a snow tiger. Usually they are animal companions of frost giants, but it appears that this one wants to be your friend."

Shadimir and the snow cat turned to see a beautiful elven woman dressed in leathers walking towards them. She ran her hands through her think black hair, then she placed a hand on her belt, grabbing her maul. "He is your new animal companion Shadimir."

"Animal companion." Shadimir whispered, scratching the snow tigers ears," I hope you like playing with children." The undead hunter then looked up at the elf. "How do you know my name?"

The elf smiled and bowed. "My name is Ophila. I knew your father Alain. When we were in the Emerald Enclave together."

Both Shadimir and the tiger raised an eyebrow. Shadimir didn't know much about his father, who had died when the he was just a boy. His mother Aprilana, who had passed away after the twins were born, had told Shadimir that his father fell at the hands of orcs.

"My father was a ranger, but my mother never said anything about my father being a member of the Emerald Enclave."

Ophila sighed and nodded her head. "Aprilana had a good reason for not telling you Shadimir. She was afraid that you'd end up following me on some damn crusade like your father did. After he died, she told me that she never wanted to see my face again and that you would never be a member of the Emerald Enclave as long as she lived."

"But she's dead now," Shadimir stated in a cold voice. "Is that why you're here? To bring me into the Enclave?"

The elf druidess walked over to Shadimir. She stared at him for a moment, and looked into his eyes. "You have it all wrong Shadimir. I know that you're married and that the last thing you want to do is leave your family. I went to Silverymoon just before Aprilana died and we made amends."

"That's wonderful and all, but that didn't really answer my question," Shadimir remarked.

Ophila laid a hand gently on his shoulder and said," I came to tell you that you don't have to worry about the townspeople not helping you against the Wolves. Elder Storn and I have already made sure that you have the townspeople's support. Alain saved his life you know."

Shadimir looked at her, the tone of his voice was lightening up," He did?"

"It was when the Wolves attacked twenty years ago. Some of the children were trapped in a burning house. Storn and Alain went inside to rescue them. They managed to save the children, but Storn had gotten his leg stuck. Alain used all of his strength and helped Storn get his leg free. He then threw Storn out of the building, but in doing so, he collapsed inside. He didn't make it out alive."

Shadimir could see the tears in her eyes. Ophila took a deep breath and continued," I tried to save him, but the villagers held me back. I'm so sorry."

Shadimir remembered the last time he saw his father. He was young, about Dalla's age. Alain had told him that he needed to go somewhere in the West, and that he might not be coming back. Alain hugged his son and kissed his wife goodbye, saying that he loved them both.

The undead hunter gently embraced Ophila," My father died a hero. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. However I'm sorry that I was getting angry at you."

Ophila pulled back and kissed his cheek, then turned to walk away.

Shadimir watched her walk for a moment, then became curious about something. "Ophila? Was there something between you and my father? Were you two lovers?"

The elf giggled and turned back to face him. "You best get some rest Shadimir. We only have four days left, and we need to use them as best as we can."

Shadimir nodded, then looked down at the snow tiger. "Now that just leaves one last thing. What shall I call you?" He thought about it for a moment, then suggested," I'd name you Whiskers, but Stephanie just bought a cat named Whiskers. How about Elros? After Elros Oronar, a famous elven vampire hunter." Showing no objection to the name, the animal smiled, then licked his master's cheek

The snow tiger-now known as Elros-nodded his head then began walking with his master towards the inn.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For the next three days, the people of Jalanthar were preparing themselves for the battle against the Wolves.

The Arident Legion led by Badel trained vigorously in the woods.

Smiths made weapons and armors while mothers and fathers were packing food, toys, and clothes for their children.

Ansil, Hansil, and Lorlei volunteered to take the children into the forest while the battle was going on. The half-orc twins knew that they would be the last line of protection for the children, should the forces of Jalanthar fall to the Wolves.

During the four days, Aliyah, Deidra, and Dove Falconhand sparred with the warriors and rangers Jalanthar had to offer. Though most of the sparring was quick. calm, and at times playful, many of the townsfolk, children in particular, would stop whatever they were doing and watch.

One sparring match that captured the eyes of nearly every person in Jalanthar was the "friendly" between Aliyah and Dove Falconhand.

The match had started slow, but the pace and attacks of both lady rangers had picked up in a matter of seconds. In the end, the match was too close to call. Dove had bruises all over her arms and face, and Aliyah's lips were bleeding.

Shadimir had sparred also, but not as much as the others. He had spent some of his time working on the plan to keep the children far and away from the battle. He had suggested that the Ansil, Hansil, and Lorlei that the children to a small area known as Hill Top, a small hill that was miles away from Jalanthar.

The undead hunter also spent some time with Ophila, learning about his father's days in the Enclave.

During all of this, Elros had never left his side. Shadimir had taught Elros some tricks, and was surprised to learn that the snow tiger was not only a skilled fighter, but also good around children.

When the undead hunter wasn't sparring, teaching tricks, or listening to stories, he was spending time with Jepetto, who had come up with an idea how to fight many of the Wolves at once. The deep gnome hadn't told Shadimir anything about the idea, only that it involved the use of gunpowder, magic missiles, and wooden dolls.

One the day before the Wolves' attack, Shadimir had stopped at the temple of Mielikki where Jepetto had been working on his project. The hunter looked down at the snow tiger, who wore a worried expression on his face. "I know, I've got an uneasy feeling about this," he said, stroking the tiger's fur

Shadimir and Elros were greeted by a young blond haired cleric, who escorted them to the basement. The undead hunter noticed the look of grief that was painted the cleric's face.

Marlene, who wore a black overcoat walked up to Shadimir and watched as the priest walked up the stairs. "That's Damon. He and his wife Eliza had a baby who died of sickness a month ago. They both want another child badly and they've been trying, but nothing is working. I feel bad for them" Shadimir nodded and looked at Marlene. She was a pretty-for a gnome-and compassionate. He could see why Jepetto liked her.

"Shadimir, I see you're here for the demonstration," Jepetto said in a cheerful voice," and you've brought Elros. Would you both like a pair of goggles?"

Shadimir looked back at Elros, who now sat at the entrance to the stairs. The hunter looked forward and shook his head. "We're both fine thank you. So what's this demonstration all about?"

The deep gnome walked up, wearing his goggles and overcoat. In his arms, he carried a wooden mannequin was that carved to look like a small child. .

Jepetto showed off the mannequin to Marlene and Shadimir, then ran across the room and placed it against the wall. He quickly ran back where Shadimir and Marlene stood, and reached into his pocket and grabbed a small wand.

Shadimir and Marlene watched Jepetto point the wand at the mannequin. Out of the wand shot a white magic missile that flew straight at the mannequin.

When the magic missile hit the mannequin, the mannequin exploded with a deafening pop. Shadimir felt his ears go deaf and his eyes go blind as pieces of wood flew at him. Elros and Marlene both covered their ears while Jepetto wore a wide grin across his face. When the dust and the broken wood settled, Jepetto looked at Shadimir.

"Now imagine a hundred wooden dolls in one area and ten people firing magic missiles at the wooden dolls when the Wolves grab them," Jepetto said with excitement in his voice.

Shadimir scratched his head, trying to get the pieces of wood out of his hair. "I think you're hurt the Wolves all right. You're probably destroy half the town as well."

Jepetto looked at his friend. "So you don't think it's a good idea?"

Shadimir shook his head, clasping Jepetto on the shoulder. "I think that it's a great idea. If the Wolves think these are the children, then the children are safe on Hill Top, and you can just stand back and let the magic missiles go. You would just have to make sure you've got good people who have good aim."

"Well there will be Marlene and myself. Then there's Damon and Eliza," Jepetto responded," as well as some of the local wizards and sorcerers."

"Do you know of any with a good teleportation spell?" Shadimir asked his friend with a sly smile.

The deep gnome shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so why?"

"Because Jepetto, if this doesn't work, and we end up destroying half of Jalanthar, you and I are going to have to get out of town as soon as we can."

Wolf's Eve was the festival Jalanthar held every twenty years before the Wolves came to attack the next day. It was a festival for everyone to put their worries aside for a few hours and enjoy the good things in life. There were games, drinking, dancing, and food.

The townspeople of Jalanthar were gathered in the middle of town. Couples, young and old, were dancing to the beautiful melody provided by the local minstrels. Ophila was talking with Aliyah and Deidra about joining the ranger and druid group known as Emerald Enclave, while Dove was trying to persuade them to join a group called the Harpers. Jepetto and Marlene were dancing gracefully and talking about Silverymoon.

Standing at a corner, Shadimir watched the two gnomes from a distance. He was glad that Jepetto had found some sort of companionship on this journey. He then wondered what would happen after tomorrow. Would Jepetto stay and be with Marlene? Would he ever see Ophila or Dove Falconhand again? Would they be standing in the Fugue Plane, waiting for judgment from Kelemvor?

"I'm starting to think like Jepetto," he muttered as he bent down and patted Elros' head. and saw the look the snow tiger was giving him that asked, _Why aren't you out there dancing?._

"I just don't feel like dancing," Shadimir muttered, scratching the tiger's ears. "Besides, who would keep you company?"

Elros licked his mater's face, then growled and closed his eyes. Shadimir took that as Elros was of telling him, _Go have fun, I'll be fine._

Shadimir patted his animal friend, then walked over to where everyone was dancing. He noticed that Ansil and Aliyah were dancing, Hansil was dancing with Deidra, and Ophila was dancing with Storn.

The undead hunter was ready to go back to his Elros when saw Dove Falconhand standing in front of him, holding her arm out to him. Shadimir shrugged his shoulders and took her hand.

As she danced with Ansil, Aliyah watched Dove and Shadimir dance gracefully. "Look at him," Ansil said with a little astonishment in his voice," He's so calm and cool. I would be down right nervous if I was dancing with one of the Seven Sisters."

Aliyah smiled as she looked at Ansil. "He's had practice." Aliyah sighed happily. She was proud of herself.

Over a year ago, she would have been yelling at Shadimir for dancing with a woman other than her sister. But after loosing her eye, being her sister's maid of honor at her wedding, and witnessing the birth of the twins, Aliyah had grown up a little.

She looked back at Shadimir, who twirled Dove in a fast motion.

Dove looked back at Aliyah, then at Shadimir. "So how was it being my sister's apprentice for a short time?" she asked, trying to come up with idle conversation.

Shadimir shrugged his shoulders, trying to come up with an interesting answer. "It was very interesting. I've probably cleaned every inch of that palace." They both laughed, and Shadimir added," but seriously, I wasn't cut out to be a mage. I put more trust in my sword and my instincts. I realized that the day I cast a spell that caused Jepetto to grow a beard while we were visiting Mithril Hall."

Dove laughed then nodded," Yes, my sister and I Storm tried to tell Alustriel that. I hear your daughter is studying to be a monk. It must have been hard to let her go."

"It was hard, but Dalla really wanted to study martial arts. I wanted to put her in a local monastery, but she suggested I let her study at the Spirit Soaring. When I came home after taking Dalla to the there, both Stephanie and Alustriel were very angry with me. But that's what she wanted to do "

Dove Falconhand smiled, but she saw that he was starting to think about his family. They stopped dancing, and she said," It's getting late, and you should get some rest."

Shadimir nodded, then headed back towards the inn.

When he got to his room, he found Elros asleep on the floor. He then lay down in his bed, and continue to lay there, unable to sleep for most of the night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Shadimir finally went to sleep, he dreamed that he was standing inside of a dark room. The room itself was cold and the walls were covered with images of large grey spiders. Sitting on an altar that was in front of him was a stone bust of the drow goddess Lolth.

Shadimir turned away from the bust, but he somehow felt drawn to it, like it was calling him.

He slowly reached out and grabbed the bust and looked into the statue's eyes. The eyes of the drow goddess were full of sadness.

This is a dream, he told himself. Lolth would never show pity for a human, especially a male human.

But Lolth's eyes did show pity, and warm salty tears began to flow from her eyes.

Shadimir placed the bust back on the altar, then began to examine the walls, looking for an exit.

Then a drow female appeared, standing behind the altar with a dagger in one hand.

She looks familiar, he said to himself.

His instincts told him to grab his weapons, but instead he grabbed the statue from the altar, and held it close, as if protecting a child from danger.

"Your very existence offends me," the drow female said in a sultry, yet cold voice.

Just as the drow finished her sentence, a loud scream came from the Lolth's bust. Two very large skeletal hands emerged from the floor and seized Shadimir's legs, pulling him into the ground.

The drow female walked forward, her eyes filled with malice. "Look at my face hunter, for it is will be I who will take your soul to the goddess. Look at me!"

He looked at her all right. She was dressed in black armor that bore a silver spider on the chest. Shadimir would have placed her as a priestess of Lolth, but he noticed the large diagonal crack that went through the spider.

Shadimir felt himself going deeper into the ground. He tried to struggle free, but it was no use. Then everything started to go black.

The last thing Shadimir remembered from his dream, was the loud piercing cream that came from the statue of Lolth before it shattered in his hands.

Then Shadimir woke up with a loud scream of his own.

Early next morning, the children were safely taken to Hill Top. Some of the children had complained about being woken early, but Lorlei had told them they could sleep once they got to where they were going.

The day before, Jepetto had given Ansil a small cube that would grow into a fortress, should they need to defend themselves.

Both Ansil and Hansil wanted to fight with the townspeople, but the twins knew that watching over the children was just as important as fighting the Wolves. Maybe even more.

Back in Jalanthar, the warriors of Arident Legion placed themselves at the town's borders. The wooden dolls were in place, scattered in a small open area. Jepetto and his group of wandslingers (a term made up by Deidra) positioned themselves on the roofs of buildings above the open area.

Shadimir, Aliyah, Deidra, Ophila, Dove, and rest of the townspeople who chose to bare weapons, were strapping on their armor, and getting ready.

Dove Falconhand smiled at Aliyah, who was lacing up her boots. "Shall we make a wager Aliyah? Whoever gets the most kills wins?"

"Sure, but what does the winner get?" Aliyah asked. "One hundred gold pieces?"

Dove thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "I was thinking that if I won, I get a kiss from your brother in law."

Aliyah smirked," Sounds fair. But if I win, you have to give me the most powerful weapon you own."

"I don't own a scimitar," Dove answered, raising an eyebrow," but I'm sure we can work something out. May the best woman win."

Aliyah threw Shadimir a wink. "Don't worry, I intend to."

Shadimir laughed as Dove walked over to Aliyah, and the two shook hands. He tried to forget about the nightmare he had the night before, focusing on the battle at hand.

The loud horns sounded from the gates, which meant the Wolves were coming. Shadimir watched as the Wolves approached the gates. They were just as Storn had described them.

They were large riders in grey armor, some of them rode grey horses. Green cloaks that looked as if they were hundreds of years old covered the top of their heads. Their facemasks reminded Shadimir of a hungry wolf, ready to pounce on it's prey. When Shadimir drew his weapons, Gabriel gave off a soft vibration as he grasp the bastard sword's handle. He realized that the Wolves were undead.

Sounds of swords clanging and men screaming filled the air. Shadimir looked ahead, counting fifty Wolves coming at his group. Aliyah's scimitar's snapped forward as she charged the first Wolf, who happened to be riding on a steed.

The Wolf drew it's sword and slashed at the blond haired ranger but missed. Aliyah reached up and sliced both scimitars across the Wolf's chest, knocking it off the grey mount.

Aliyah quickly jumped on the horse and chased after the closest Wolf.

Dove Falconhand, who had watched Aliyah get her first kill, took one two of the Wolves. She slashed her sword through the chest, then cleaved through the next one. "That's two for me!" she yelled.

Deidra rolled behind Dove, slashing her daggers across the knees of one of the Wolves. The halfling moved her hand forward, finishing the Wolf with a well placed stab to it's throat. The next Wolf came at her, but she quickly moved behind it, sticking both daggers deeply into the Wolf's back.

Ophila began chanted a spell, channeling her energy with nature. In seconds, large balls of hail rained from the sky, hitting seven of the Wolves. Two of the Wolves were down, but the remaining five moved forward, as if the ice storm had little affect.

"Why didn't it work?" she asked.

Shadimir moved in front of her, thrusting Gabriel into the Wolf's chest, then bashed it's skull with his mace. "The Wolves are undead," he cried as he turned left, parrying a Wolf's sword, and countered it by slashing it deeply into it's chest. Elros jumped at his master's side, his large claws slashing deeply into a Wolf's midsection.

One of the Wolves slashed Elros in his side. The snow tiger let out a soft cry, which caused Shadimir to slam his mace into the Wolf's exposed throat. Ophila drew her maul and finished the Wolf that had attacked Elros. Then she stepped forward to attack the next Wolf she saw.

"I hope they're all right," Jepetto muttered as he watched a pack of twenty Wolves coming towards the wooden dolls.

Marlene drew her wand and placed on a pair of goggles. "I'm sure they're fine Jepetto." She watched as the Wolves grabbed several wooden dolls. "Ready?"

Jepetto nodded and looked over at Damon and his wife Eliza, who aimed their wands down at the Wolves. The deep gnome knew that they were thinking of their baby they had lost.

As soon as Jepetto called out to his team to fire, ten magic missiles shot out from their wands, flying directly at their targets.

The moment those magic missiles hit the wooden dolls, the wooden dolls exploded, filling the air with a medium sized balls of fire.

Many of the Wolves cried out as their bodies were destroyed in the blast.

Through his goggles, Jepetto saw very little damage on the buildings. He noticed that two of the Wolves had survived and were carrying a mannequin in their arms.

"Great job everyone," smiled Jepetto, seeing no Wolves coming back towards them. He hoped that Shadimir had the same success that he did.

Aliyah, whose kills had reached twenty, watched as Dove finished off two more Wolves. Dove Falconhand's count had now reached twenty-seven.

She scanned the area for more Wolves to fight, but they were all taken by local farmers and rangers. She was impressed on how the townspeople were working together. Aliyah thought about going after the Wolves that had gotten passed her, but she had heard the explosions.

Then her left eye twitched, spotting two Wolves riding towards a larger group of nine other Wolves who had just killed a young acolyte of the temple. At first she thought she saw the Wolves carrying a child, but then realized that it was one of Jepetto's wooden dolls.

Aliyah drew a dagger from her boot and threw it at the mannequin, causing it to explode and killing eight of the nine Wolves. She then rode forward to finish off the last one.

Deidra, Ophila, Shadimir, and Elros followed a small group of Wolves into a house where Storn Cormmanth and two rangers were fighting for their lives.

Elros jumped forward, his sharp claws raking across a Wolf's throat. The snow cat growled and slumped to the floor. The pain from the wound in his side was too much to bare.

Shadimir finished off the foe Elros attacked, then stepped left, slashing Gabriel through another Wolf's face.

Ophila swung her maul hard, breaking one of the Wolf's ribcage. Deidra finished the undead creature by stabbing it with both of her daggers.

Shadimir sliced Gabriel into the remaining Wolf's side, then bashed the mace into the it's chest.

Shadimir looked at Storn, seeing the large blood stain on the elder's armor. "Don't move Elder Cormmanth," the undead hunter said as Ophila began chanting a healing spell. Shadimir went over to Elros, who had a nasty cut in his side.

Being a ranger, Shadimir could cast spells similar to a druid.

The hunter began channeling healing energy from nature. He felt the flow nature's energy flow through him as the magic began to heal Elros. The snow tiger licked his master's face and smiled.

Deidra looked outside, her eyes widening in excitement. "It looks like the Wolves almost defeated!"

Elder Storn Cormmanth smiled," Then it's over."

Shadimir shook his head. "Not yet. You said that the Wolves take the children to the Nether Mountains."

Elder Storn nodded his head. "Yes, but we don't know where exactly."

"I saw it's time we found out," Shadimir said calmly," Aliyah and Dove can finish the Wolves with the townspeople's help. I think it's about time find out where these Wolves came from."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Through the scrying pool, the vampire Gilles Ranghoul watched as the Wolves were defeated by the citizens of Jalanthar. Never in his undead life, had the Wolves been defeated in such a fashion.

Gilles appeared as a handsome middle aged pale skinned human with long greasy black hair and light green eyes. He wore an expensive well tailored robe decorated with jewels.

"Darling, how are the Wolves fairing?" asked a quiet voice. Standing at the doorway was Gilles' bride Lillandra. She had long white hair, and ebony skin. In her previous life she was a princess to a noble house in the city of Ches Nasad. One night Gilles had come to her, seduced her, and made her his bride. The night Gilles had come to her, Lillandra considered to be the greatest night in her existence.

"They have been defeated, badly," Gilles reported in a calm voice. Lillandra sighed and placed her arm in his. "Do not worry darling, the children we took from the Menzoberranzen will suffice us."

"There is more Lilli," he said as he gently took her hand," I fear that the one who helped defeat the Wolves will come here.

Lillandra's eyes widened in excitement and she smiled. "Well then, we must prepare for our guest."

Shadimir, Deidra, and Ophila rode out of Jalanthar shortly before the battle was over. The undead hunter was certain that the Wolves were finished. He wouldn't mind giving Dove Falconhand a kiss if she won the bet and he would be glad if the children were safe. What we didn't like was leaving Elros behind, but both he and the snow tiger knew that the best way to heal from a wound is rest.

"You just don't like the hero treatment," Deidra had commented as they rode into the Nether Mountains.

"Not really," Shadimir answered as he stopped and dismounted from his horse. The silver haired hunter quickly moved forward, scouting the area. Deidra stepped from her mount, which was actually Ophila in her animal form. The druidess shifted back to her elven form and drew her maul.

They continued to move forward until they saw a large stone fortress. Shadimir took a deep breath and stepped forward. On his way to the mountains, he came up with the idea that the person who sent the Wolves was a vampire.

Shadimir reached into his pocket, drawing a small bag of holding which contained tools of fighting vampires and other undead.

Ophila and Deidra looked at each other, then followed the undead hunter.

Shadimir and his companions entered the fortress without making a sound. They walked through the hallways without finding any sign of life.

Maybe I should have brought Aliyah, Shadimir said in his head, her eye could have detected any secret doors, or anyone lurking in the shadows about to ambush us.

They walked into a large room filled with books, maps, and paintings all over the walls. On the floor was a large red carpet and propped up against one of the walls was a mirror.

"This room looks empty," Shadimir remarked with a sigh.

"On the contrary," a voice answered by the mirror. He appeared to be a pale skinned man wearing well tailored robes.

Shadimir drew his weapons. "Are you the one who sent the Wolves into Jalanthar to take their children?"

The man in robes smiled at Shadimir and walked by the mirror. The undead hunter and his companions noticed the man cast no reflection. "I am Gilles Ranghoul and yes I sent the Wolves into Jalanthar to take their children. It is something that I've been doing for many years."

Gilles walked closely to Shadimir, looking him over. "For hundreds of years, I've sent my Wolves into small towns, both on the surface and in the Underdark taking children. My bride and I use some of them as means for food. We mostly sell them to over vampires in the world."

Shadimir's eyes widened in anger. "You mean that you kidnap innocent small town children from their homes and sell them like cattle?"

"Not just small towns," Gilles responded with glee in his voice. "Just last week, I sent the Wolves into Menzoberranzen and took forty children. There are only seven children left. Would you like to buy one?"

"You're existence offends me," Shadimir remarked coldly.

_Your very existence offends me_, the drow's voice screamed in his mind,_ Look into my face hunter, for I will be the one who takes your soul to the goddess._

Shadimir shook his head, remembering the nightmare.

Deidra drew both of her daggers while Ophila drew her maul, but after pushing the images from his dreams aside, Shadimir held up his hand. "I'm afraid I'm not interested Gilles," the hunter said in a cool voice," I'm taking the children back to their homes." The halfling noticed the small grey pellet in Shadimir's hand. She learned over to Ophila and whispered for her to cover her eyes.

Gilles sneered and circled Shadimir. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Simple," Shadimir answered, then closed his eyes as he threw the grey pellet on the ground, and a bright blue light filled the room, blinding Gilles.

The vampire screamed as the light burned his eyes. Shadimir stepped forward stabbing Gilles deeply in his side. Gilles slashed his claws around, but they missed the hunter.

Shadimir stabbed Gilles again, the holy energy of Gabriel burning through the vampire's body.

Blood slowly seeped from the vampire's lips as he stepped away from Shadimir. The wounds he had gotten from the undead hunter's sword burned the surface of his flesh.

Deidra reached into her glove of storing that lay on her belt. She pulled out two silver stakes and handed one to Shadimir. Shadimir whispered a prayer to Kelemvor to deliver this man's soul.

Gilles screamed as both Shadimir and Deidra stabbed their stakes, Deidra's hitting the heart while Shadimir's hit the throat. Then the body of Gilles Ranghoul fell lifeless to the floor.

Deidra sighed then looked at Ophila, who watched as Shadimir sheath Gabriel and whisper a prayer of forgiveness.

Ophila walked over to Shadimir, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The halfling looked forward, seeing a large crack behind the mirror. "I think I found something."

Together, all three of them moved the mirror, revealing a stone door. Shadimir pressed in the middle and it slid open.

Behind the door, seven drow children, one male and six female.

"Shadimir, remember the drow that attacked us three days," Deidra said softly. "Maybe they were looking for their children."

The seven children looked up at Shadimir. Some of them muttered words in their language. His undercommon was a little off, but the hunter guessed that they were insulting him, Deidra, and especially Ophila. One of dark elf girls though did say that his hair was pretty.

All the drow children except for the boy walked out of the room. He seemed to be just sitting there and staring forward. He had a black piece of cloth over his eyes.

"Is someone there?" he asked. Shadimir, Deidra, and Ophila looked at each other.

"Yes, we're here to take you home," replied Shadimir.

The little dark elf boy sighed as he stood up. He walked slowly, following the direction of the voice. Shadimir walked inside taking the boy's hand. He noticed that the cloth over his eyes was dirty and full of holes.

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm blind," the drow boy said in a soft voice.

Shadimir reached into his pocket, bringing out some goggles Jepetto had given him. He removed the cloth and placed the goggles over the boy's eyes. "There's nothing to forgive. Being blind is not your fault. The gods make us who we are."

The drow boy smiled and held onto Shadimir's hand as they left the castle, not realizing that Gilles' bride was still out there in the world.

Far from the stone fortress, Lillandra cried as she felt Gilles' soul leave this world.

She remembered their last moments together. "We must prepare for our guests," she had said.

"My love you can not stay," Gilles had told her. "I'm afraid that I will not make it past this night. You must go on."

Gilles had given his bride a cloak and a dagger, then watched in sadness as she walked away. Lillandra had heard him apologize to her, for making her leave, and for making her a vampire.

Lillandra held on to the dagger Gilles had given her. She would find whoever killed her husband and make them suffer.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shadimir had planned to take the children home later, but the girls had demanded they be taken back as soon as possible.

The undead hunter and his companions brought the children out of the mountain.

Some of the them complained about the sunlight. The blind child, who was riding piggyback on Shadimir's back just smiled. "I wish I could see the sunlight."

Shadimir smiled. The drow boy's name was Hanin. As they walked out of the stone fortress, he had told Shadimir that he was an orphan who cleaned the rooms inside temples.

Shadimir frowned when Hanin had told him this. He believed that children, whether they be human, drow, or lizard folk, should be playing with other children.

Deidra and Ophila walked with Shadimir and the children until they reached a tunnel into the Underdark. Shadimir assured them that he would be able to watch the children by himself. They rolled their eyes as Shadimir led them down into the tunnel, then went back to Jalanthar.

"Do you think we'll be getting to Menzoberranzen?" asked one of the girls as they walked down into the tunnel.

"Lolth will guide us safely," the youngest of the children answered as she held onto Shadimir's hand.

"Not as long as we have this human leading us," spat one of the other girls.

Shadimir sighed, hoping Andreya or Jacen wouldn't be like this when they were older. On his back, Hanin patted his shoulder," Don't mind them. They are just used to getting the special treatment." Hanin then went into a story about how the girls were scared when the Wolves took them from the temple of Lolth. One of the girls who was walking in front of Shadimir told the blind child to eat troll dung.

"Now, we will march into the castle, and take back the children!" shouted a voice from ahead.

Shadimir looked forward, seeing a short, but voluptuous drow female in black robes standing next to ten drow males in black armor. She looked forward, seeing the children. "They are safe. The children are safe."

The six little drow girls ran up to the drow in black robes. Shadimir looked back at Hanin and asked," Do you want to go back home?"

Hanin sighed and nodded. Shadimir gently placed Hanin down, but the little boy wouldn't move. He could hear the girls talking about their ordeal, telling them how the vampires kept them locked up. The drow female, who Hanin knew as the priestess Nerwenya, hadn't once called his name.

"Hanin, come join us," the sorceress said finally. "Just follow my voice."

Hanin moved in the direction where he heard the voice. Shadimir watched as one of the drow warriors stepped forward and tripped the blind drow child.

Hanin fell to the ground hard, chipping a couple of teeth, and cracking one of the lens on the goggles he wore over his eyes. "Get up runt," spat the warrior who had tripped the child. He looked down at Hanin, then placed a kick in the boy's stomach.

He reached down and pulled Hanin up, then grabbed the goggles off of his head. "What are these?" the warrior asked. The drow was ready to kick the boy once more, but a strong hand gripped his arm and twisted it.

"Do you like picking on defenseless children?" Shadimir asked, wrenching the drow's arm upward.

"Enough of this," the Nerwenya cried," Hanin will come back to Menzoberranzen and go back to the temple."

Shadimir shook his head and threw the drow warrior to the ground. "No he isn't because I'm taking him."

"He is a male and he is blind," priestess snapped. "The boy is worthless. He's not even worth sacrificing to Lolth. He's an abomination."

Nerwenya had no idea how much that comment had just offended Shadimir. His oldest daughter Dalla was mute, and it had angered him whenever someone teased her, or anyone else with a handicap.

"Hanin is braver than all those little girls," Shadimir remarked in an angry voice as he grabbed Hanin's hand pulled him back. He was going to say more, but he didn't a change to continue as Nerwenya drew a snake headed whip from her belt.

"Let him go," a voice called out from the shadows. A beautiful drow wearing a silk see through gown walked towards Shadimir. "He is favored by Lolth, and will be allowed to leave with the child."

"Favored by Lolth?" Nerwenya asked," but Jandiss..."

"Silence priestess," Jandiss snapped," He is favored by Lolth and will be allowed to leave with the child."

Shadimir stared at Jandiss. "Thank you," he whispered," then he and Hanin walked away from the drow.

The six remaining children and the eleven drow stared at Jandiss. Jandiss smiled, then turned to her fellow dark elves. "He may not realize it, but soon Shadimir Deachron will serve the Spider Queen's purpose.

Shadimir walked with Hanin into Jalanthar, where a big celebration was being held in honor of the defeat of the Wolves and the safe return of the children.

Deidra and Ophila watched as Shadimir brought Hanin into town.

Shadimir walked past the staring eyes of some of the townspeople and went up to Damon and Eliza, who were speaking with Storn Cormmanth. Damon smiled and looked down at the drow child.

"Who's your friend?" asked Elder Cormmanth.

The undead hunter smiled. "He was a boy we rescued in the Nether Mountains. His name is Hanin and he doesn't have a home. Damon, I was wondering if you and Eliza would like to take care of him."

Eliza's eyes lit up and Damon smiled. They had been trying to make a baby for along time, and had considered looking into adoption.

Hanin reached his hand out and said," It's nice to meet you both."

Damon smiled and shook the boy's hand. Eliza gently took Hanin by the hand. "We need to get you cleaned up Hanin. Would you like a bath?"

"Yes, a bath does sound nice," the drow child answered, then he walked with his new family.

"Thank you Shadimir," Elder Storn said after Damon, Eliza, and Hanin left. "Not just for saving the town, but for bringing happiness into my daughter's and son in law's life again."

"You're welcome," replied Shadimir, who now noticed the resemblance between Eliza and Storn. .

He walked away from Storn and began to look for Aliyah and the others. He found them, talking to Dove Falconhand.

Jepetto turned and saw his friend. "You almost missed the fireworks Shadimir."

Shadimir nodded, then added," Speaking of which Jepetto, that mannequin idea worked out really well."

"Yes, but we ended up with fifty wooden dolls left," the deep gnome remarked with a sigh. "Do you know anyone who would want to buy fifty exploding wooden dolls?"

"Well Mirt, we could always make a trip to Waterdeep and sell them to the Greyhands," the undead hunter answered with a laugh.

Ophila and Elros both walked up to Shadimir. Shadimir bent down and scratched the snow tiger's ears. "I hope you weren't too bored while I was gone."

"He was too busy trying to chase the chickens," Ophila remarked with a grin. "He's pretty hungry."

Shadimir sighed, then looked at the elf. "I know how he feels. We'll get something to eat, and tomorrow we'll leave for Silverymoon."

"We're leaving so soon?" Jepetto asked curiously.

"You and the others can stay if you want Jepetto," Shadimir responded," but I'm anxious to get back home and see my wife and little ones."

Ophila giggled," Speaking of which, you owe Dove Falconhand a kiss."

The undead hunter looked at the druidess with a nod. "So how many more kills did Dove have than Aliyah

"Aliyah won that bet," said Ophila," but they made another bet. Dove said that you would come back with at least one child. Aliyah said you'd come back with three."


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Lillandra Ranghoul sat alone in the darkness. She sat in the room she had once shared with her husband, who now was dead.

For hours she contemplated a plot to take revenge on those who had killed her husband. Her only obstacle was that she didn't know who had murdered the man she loved.

Then someone stood in the middle of the doorway. Like Lillandra, the stranger was a drow.

The drow's eyes were amber and her hair was long and white. She wore black armor over her body, which was perfectly shaped in all of the right places. One her right hand, she wore many silver rings, and a circlet on her forehead.

"You sit here in darkness, saddened by the loss of your lover," the stranger said in a cold seductive voice. "You sit here and plot your revenge, yet you don't know where to start. What if I told you that I could help you?"

Lillandra shifted her eyes at the stranger. The stranger smiled and said," The man who killed your husband is a vampire hunter named Shadimir Deachron. He is from Silverymoon, and lives with his wife Stephanie and two children Jacen and Andreya. He has another daughter named Yondalla who is training at the Spirit Soaring. His friend Jepetto lives a few houses down and his sister in law Aliyah lives with his other friend Deidra."

"Who are you?" asked Lillandra," Why do you want to help me?"

The drow female smiled wickedly. "I am Malice. As for why I am so eager to help you," she paused for a moment, circling the vampiress, then continued," revenge is something my goddess teaches. She also teaches that power is gained by mastering the dead. I worship the goddess Kiaransalee, a goddess of revenge and undeath. She sent me to help you Lillandra."

"Shadimir has wronged the Lady of the Dead in the past, and now is the time in which his should must be delivered to her."

Lillandra felt new life breath into her. She felt that Malice could help her get revenge, and that Kiaransalee was her kind of goddess.

She looked up at Malice and asked," When do we make our first move? Do we find him and just kill him?"

"Always with questions," sighed Malice. "We will need to raise an army of undead warriors and attack Silverymoon. Something similar to your Wolves, but stronger. Silverymoon will not be so easy to crush. And we must hurry. Kiaransalee has learned the Spider Queen Lolth (Lillandra noticed Malice hiss as she pronounced the Spider Queen's name) has already sent a warning to Shadimir, so we must move swiftly. But first you should clean yourself up."

Lillandra nodded and left the room, leaving Malice alone.

"And when he arrives home, the only ones who will be there to welcome him back will be me and the walking corpses of those he loves."


	10. Authors Note

Author's Note

First of all, the characters, settings, and spells are all a product of Wizards of the Coast...except for the snow tiger that was actually my idea. I was at my mom's and she was playing World of Warcraft. Her hunter had just acquired a new animal companion...a white tiger with blue stripes. The name Elros Ononar as actually an elven translation of the name Abraham Van Helsing (I generated it on the web). The basis of the plot of Wolves of Jalanthar was based on the novel Wolves of the Calla by Stephen King. The description of the Wolves in this story was based off the descriptions in the novel as well (which in the novel Wolves of the Calla, the Wolves looked exactly like Dr. Doom) However instead of making the Wolves robots from the regions of Thunderclap, they were undead monsters from the Nether Mountains. Jalanthar is an actual place in the Forgotten Realms.

Also I want to apologize for those who are upset about me bringing back Malice as a priestess of Kiaransalee. The main reason I did it was because I needed a villain. One of the reasons I chose Malice was that I felt she needed a second chance.

As for Lolth's warning to Shadimir in his dream...well let's just keep it at that for now...


End file.
